Una vez al año, no hace daño
by chicajamonXD
Summary: ¿quien dijo que el regalo de navidad de alguien debía ser algo material? un pequeño deceo hará que este año las cosas sean un poquito diferentes...
1. Chapter 1

**UNA VEZ AL AÑO, NO HACE DAÑO**

**Sip, ese soy yo, el delfín que sobrevuela los cielos en un trineo de acero, que ahora mismo esta pasando por una tormenta de nieve y que maldice una y otra vez por no tener algo con que abrigarse. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Buena pregunta, pero para entender correctamente los hechos, debemos regresar algunas horas al pasado…**

El último segundo dio por terminada la espera, la alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las ocho en punto de la noche. Una langosta se acerco a panel de control y presiono un botón, provocando que el sonido de la alarma cesara. Al instante en la enorme pantalla del monitor, había aparecido la imagen de una nítida luna llena, la misma que gobernaba el cielo de aquella noche.

La puerta principal de la sala de comando se había abierto de par en par y varias cabezas curiosas se había girado para ver como su líder se abría camino hasta el centro de la sala.

La irregular risa del delfín inundo la habitación, provocando el miedo de algunos de sus secuaces, mismo que prefirieron concentrarse de vuelta en sus respectivas actividades

-¿esta todo listo ya, Termidor? – pregunto Espiráculo, viendo la pantalla en la pared

-todo listo, doctor – aseguro la langosta levantando una tenaza – pero…. ¿podría explicarnos para que hacemos todo esto?

-veras, mi descerebrado amigo, he construido un nuevo rayo, uno que perjudicara radicalmente a la raza humana. No es uno de mis mejores proyectos, pero al menos será divertido… - el cetáceo hizo una pausa para presionar un botón de su Scooter, haciendo que emergiera dramáticamente del suelo un aparato de tamaño considerable. La mayoría de las langostas habían detenido sus tareas, para fijar su atención en aquella extraña maquina

-¿Cómo se llama? – se escucho una voz entre los crustáceos. Espiráculo presionó otro botón y de los altavoces se escucho una voz que decía "desorientador". Al instante siguiente una expresión de asombro general se hizo presente en un "oooh"

-este aparato ridículamente complicado, fue diseñado para deshabilitar cualquier materia inerte de su estado natural y llevarlo a otro completamente inusual – había explicado el delfín científico inflando el pecho con orgullo, pero al ver las expresiones de completo desentendimiento de sus secuaces, decidió aclarar – vuelve locas las cosas – de inmediato otro "oooh" se hizo presente entre el ejercito de langostas. El doctor rodó los ojos con fastidio para luego darse la vuelta

-permítanme darles una pequeña demostración – a la orden del líder, una langosta cercada movió una palanca del teclado, provocando que el techo de la guarida se abriera en dos, y dejara ver perfectamente hacia el cielo – la luna desempeña un papel esencial para bienestar del medio ambiente en el planeta. Si mi rayo impacta contra ella y funciona…. (y estoy seguro de que lo hará), habrán terriiiiiibles consecuencias – dijo el delfín con una sonrisa malvada. Un murmureo comenzó a escucharse entre los animales mas pequeños, el mismo fue silenciado cuando el doctor Espiráculo se acerco a su malvado invento y puso una aleta sobre el botón de inicio – que comience la cuenta regresiva – todo estuvo en silencio hasta que a lo lejos una de las langostas comenzó a contar

-cinco… cuatro… - todas las miradas se posaron sobre la punta del rayo, que apuntaba directamente hacia la enorme esfera brillante y plateada que flotaba en el cielo – tres…. Dos… - varias pupilas se ensancharon esperando el gran momento - AHORA – justo en ese momento el cetáceo presionó el botón con ansias, esperando que un rayo verde saliera de la punta de artefacto…. Pero nada sucedió. Algunas langostas se quedaron en estado de shock, otras miraron confundidos a su alrededor esperando que algo sucediera y las demás cruzaron miradas sin saber que rayos era lo que había pasado.

-¿eso… fue todo? – se atrevió a preguntar uno de los crustáceos. La respuesta del doctor no fue otra, más que una mirada asesina que hizo retroceder a su secuaz. Luego volvió su vista de nuevo al "desorientador", para presionar una y otra vez el botón de encendido perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Todas las langostas dieron un paso atrás al sentir la ira de su líder, el cual golpeaba enojado su invento al tiempo que decía "¿Por qué no funcionas aparato inútil?". Todos estaban tan concentrados en eso, que nadie se percato de que en ese instante, una extraña figura pasaba volando en frente de la luna, esparciendo polvos dorados a su andar ¿Qué era aquello? A nadie le importo, al menos no hasta que un rayo había salido sin previo aviso de la punta de la maquina y había impactado de lleno contra él.

Todos lo que en tierra estaban, alzaron su vista al cielo, esperando ver cualquier cosa, menos un trineo volador cayendo sobre ellos. De inmediato el ejército de langostas comenzó a correr esparciéndose por todas partes, sin saber exactamente a donde ir. El delfín se mantuvo en su lugar, tratando de ignorar los gritos de sus secuaces, con una expresión de completo desconcierto ¿Qué demonios era eso a lo que le había dado?

Aquel objeto se venia abajo a gran velocidad, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, cosa que llevaba a cabo sin mucho éxito. Finalmente un giro inesperado lo había hecho mantenerse estable, pero también había hecho caer un bulto rojo de él. Sin embargo, el trineo pareció no percatarse de aquel detalle y siguió su camino como si nada.

El bulto reboto un par de veces en el techo y el piso, Espiráculo se hizo hacia atrás y este cayó justo en frente de él. Al instante las langostas dejaron de correr, y un silencio expectante se hizo presente. "¿Qué rayos?" esas habían sido las únicas palabras provenientes del delfín que habían interrumpido el silencio. Lentamente algunas langostas se habían acercado al bulto que yacía inerte en el suelo, con un poco de inseguridad, al tiempo que salían preguntas al aire como "¿Qué paso?" ¿Qué es eso?" "¿esta muerto?". Espiráculo se había inclinado un poco hacia delante para examinarlo mas de cerca

-¿pero que es esto? – pregunto picando el blando y aterciopelado bulto con la punta de su aleta

-es… un cuerpo, señor – interrumpió una de las langostas, su líder lo miro con algo de fastidio

-¡se que es un cuerpo, idiota! La pregunta es…. ¿Quién rayos es? – pregunto de nuevo, poniendo su aleta derecha en jarra

-yo se quien es – hablo otra langostas, ganándose la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, mismo que voltearon a verlo – si, he visto a este sujeto en varias ocasiones…. Él es…. Santa Claus

-¿Santa Claus, en serio? – Hubo unos segundos de total silencio, hasta que de repente el doctor decidió estallar en risas – ay por favor, no digas tonterías – espeto entre carcajadas – Santa Claus no existe. Es solo un cuento bobo, inventado para engañar a niños ilusos y hacer que se poten bien en navidad – agrego después bastante serio. A lo lejos una de las langostas, pareció entristecer bastante y bajo la cabeza

-¿pero si no es él, entonces quien es?

-pues… no lo se, seguramente algún loco sin oficio que creyó que hoy era Halloween – respondió restándole importancia al asunto con un ademán de su aleta. Luego se separo del grupo de crustáceos y se dirigió al "desorientador" con una expresión de molestia en su rostro – por lo visto aun no esta perfeccionado – comento, refiriéndose al aparato en frente de él. Suspiro con resignación antes de volver a hablar – en fin, me encargare de eso después – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, preparándose para salir de la sala de control, pero justo en ese momento, la voz de su fiel servidor lo detuvo

-oiga, Doc, ¿y que hacemos con el loco sin oficio?

-lo quiero fuera de mi laboratorio – respondió el otro como si fuera lo mas obvio, dándose la vuelta

-¿A dónde lo llavamos?

-mmmm ¿a que hora pasa el camión de la basura? – al oír eso, Termidor abrió los ojos como pelotas de tenis

-¿en serio quiere que…?

-ok, ok, has lo que quieras, no me interesa, solo lo quiero fuera – dijo dirigiendo su scooter hasta la salida – ahora, si me disculpas…. Estaré dedicándole una hora a mis cremitas – y sin decir nada mas, desapareció por el umbral, cerrando estruendosamente la puerta tras de si

**Y así, señores, fue como comenzó todo. Si, ya se que aun no contesto a la pregunta inicial, pero apuesto a que se preguntaran que sucedió luego, ¿eh? pues yo les diré que paso. Luego de haber disfrutado de mi tiempo libre, decidí dedicarle tiempo a ese inútil aparato que no había funcionado bien antes, si, hablo del desorientador, en fin, ahí estaba yo, tranquilamente, cambiando un par de fusibles quemados sin molestar a nadie, cuando de pronto escuche ese incesante y diabólico tintineo **

Espiráculo limpio un inexistente sudor de su frente y se inclino hacia delante, para poder ver mejor las diminutas piezas averiadas de su invento "con que este es el problema ¿eh?" dijo para si mismo, examinando cuidadosamente el fusible quemado. Luego tomo un par de pinzas del escritorio, preparándose para extraer la pequeña pieza, pero justo en ese momento, un tenue y casi inaudible sonido, interrumpió su trabajo. Él alzo la cabeza y miro en todas direcciones con una ceja enarcada, luego se encogió de hombros, pensando que solo había sido producto de su imaginación y se inclino de vuelta a su labor, pero un par de segundos después, la alegre musiquita volvió a su canal auditivo, haciéndolo fruncir el cejo con fastidio. Nuevamente el delfín alzo la cabeza y arrojo las pinzas sobre la mesa de trabajo sin delicadeza alguna. Luego salio de aquella habitación y recorrió los pasillos, tratando de descubrir de donde provenía aquella inusual musiquita. Finalmente no se sorprendió al terminar parado en frente de las puertas de la sala de control, las mismas seguían cerradas, tal y como él las había dejado cuando salio de allí la ultima vez

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó los dientes y abrió ambas puertas de par en par de un solo golpe, al tiempo que decía "¿QUIEN ES EL REPONSABLE DE ESE INFERNAL RUID….?" Pero no termino su oración. Al ver el interior de la habitación, no hizo más que dejar caer su mandíbula inferior. El lugar parecía el centro de patinajes Rockefeller. Un montón de adornos navideños, de quien sabe donde habían salido, guindaban de todas partes. El techo aun seguía abierto, permitiendo que los copos de nieve se filtraran libremente al interior de la sala. Una fina capa de hielo había cubierto el liso piso de acero y algunas langostas patinaban alegremente sobre él, al ritmo de la música, sin percatarse de que un delfín los miraba con un tic en su ojo

-feliz navidad, jefe – una voz lo había hecho salir de su letargo. Espiráculo bajo la vista, encontrándose con la alegre mirada de uno de sus secuaces, que le extendía un pequeño regalo con una de sus tenazas

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¿feliz navidad? – volvió a repetir el crustáceo, bajando el obsequio. El villano de piel tersa, alzo nuevamente la vista y miro el resto de la habitación, percatándose de algo que no había notado antes

-¿Quién es él? – pregunto, apuntando al hombre gordo, vestido de rojo, que estaba sentado en medio del salón, repartiendo regalos

-pues… es el sujeto que derribo del cielo hace un par de horas, señor

-¿y que hace aquí?

-usted dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos con él

-DIJE QUE LO QUERIA FUERA – grito casi perdiendo los estribos

-pero, Doc, no podemos hacer eso

-¿a si? ¿y por que no?

-afuera hace frío y… esta nevando

-¿y creo que eso me importa?

-pero… él es el verdadero Santa Claus

-oh ¡¿el verdadero Santa Claus? – Hablo Espiráculo, mientras aplaudía, fingiendo una alegre emoción – y dime, ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto con un inusual todo de voz y una sonrisa

-pues… saco todos estos adornos de la nada y… esta haciendo un montón de juguetes… mire – dijo la langosta, exhibiendo la pequeña esfera de cristal que llevaba en su pinza – creo…. Que es magia

-magia... si…. Aja…. ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? Eh… - Espiráculo movía su aleta en círculos continuos, tratando de recordar el nombre de su secuaz

-Matt

-si, Matt….. ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR TONTERIAS? – grito con fuerza, y sin esperar siquiera una reacción por parte del crustáceo, se aparto de él, dirigiéndose al hombre gordo, el cual despedía una langosta con un regalo y un "feliz navidad"

-oiga, usted – Santa Claus alzo la vista para encontrarse con la del delfín que se acercaba a él, apuntándolo acusadoramente con una aleta

-jo jo, feliz navidad, muchacho – saludo cortésmente el anciano, extendiéndole un regalo. Espiráculo bajo la vista hasta el objeto que tenia el hombre en sus manos y una expresión de horror se hizo presente en su rostro

-¿pero que…? Esas son…. ¿piezas de mis láseres? – instintivamente giro su cabeza en dirección a la mesa donde solían estar los susodichos inventos. Un tic se formo en su ojo al comprobar que allí ya no había nada - ¿QUE LE HIZO A MIS PRECIOSAS ARMAS? – pregunto horrorizado llevándose ambas aletas a la cabeza, luego se giro a ver a Santa con odio en su mirada, para después apartarse de él, sin pensar recibir respuesta. El hombre gordo, solo lo miro extrañado, luego se encogió de hombros, le dio el regalo a otra langosta, siendo acompañado de su frase celebre "feliz Navidad"

Al escuchar su nombre, Termidor se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarse con cualquier cosa, menos con la mirada furiosa de su líder, cosa que lo hizo atragantarse con su bebida

-hola – saludo nerviosamente deshaciéndose de su baso

-¿puedes explicarme que sigue haciendo ese sujeto aquí? – pregunto apuntando a Santa Claus – te dije que lo quería afuera, AFUERA, ¡ya le lavo el cerebro a Max

-Matt

-COMO SEA, también destruyo mis armas

-um….. Bueno…. Es que… vera, es una larga historia…

-solo pasaron un par de horas…. – hablo el cetáceo con tono aburrido

-oh… cierto…. Jeje…

-olvídalo, me desharé de él yo mismo – dijo arto, apartando a la langosta, para tomar un rayo que había sobre e escritorio detrás de él. Termidor no hizo más que quedarse en silencio, viendo con asombro, como su líder apuntaba a Santa con aquella arma y luego presionaba del gatillo sin titubeo o piedad alguna. Pero en lugar de unas ardientes llamas, de la punta del artefacto habían salido una hilera de burbujas de jabón. Espiráculo las miro como si se tratase de una nueva especia de criaturas mutantes, luego desvió su vista a Termidor, en busca de alguna explicación lógica.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y el delfín rodó los ojos deshaciéndose del arma, para luego sacar un bate de quien sabe donde, poniéndolo en sus aletas de una manera amenazante, al tiempo que decía "bien, tendrá que ser a la antigua"

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, un grupo de langostas observaban expectantes como Santa convertía un montón de basura en un perfecto carrito a control remoto. "oooh" exclamaron todos con asombro, mientras uno de ellos recibía con alegría el regalo

-feliz navidad para ti también, pequeño amigo, jo jo jo…. OUCH

Las langostas fijaron su vista en el humano, para ver como este se tambaleaba, mientras balbuceaba cosas, hasta finalmente caer inconsciente al piso. Detrás de él había aparecido Espiráculo con una malvada y victoriosa sonrisa estampada en su cara

-oh si, amigo, eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con las armas de un delfín supervillano – decía con arrogancia apuntando a cuerpo desmayado en el suelo, luego dedico algunos segundo para un pequeño baile de la victoria y finalmente miro a sus secuaces de una manera seria – USTEDES…. – todos los crustáceos dieron un paso atrás con miedo – LES DIJE QUE SE DESHICIERAN DE ESTE SUJETO….. AHORA HABLO EN SERIO, SAQUENLO DE AQUÍ, O SINO LOS HASARE A TODOS A LA PARRILLA – grito bastante furioso, pero aun así, las langostas no se movieron

-¿y bien? ¿Qué rayos es lo que esperan?

-n-no… no podemos hacer eso….

-¿y quien dice que no?

-si hacemos eso…. Estaremos en la lista de los malos….

-¿lista de los que?

-la lista de los ma...

-¿TIENES IDEA DE PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS? – grito, finalmente fuera de quicio, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que este fue interrumpido por los extraños balbuceos del sujeto tirado en el piso, de repente Santa comenzó a volver en si y pestaño varias veces alzando la cabeza

-¿d-donde estoy? – Pregunto robándose la cabeza y mirando a todos lados – ¡ santos bastones de caramelo! Es tarde, el trineo, los regalos, LOS NIÑOS…. OUCH – el anciano dejo de hablar cuando Espiráculo decidió crearle un segundo chichón en la cabeza. Todos los demás solo miraron como el hombre gordo caía inconsciente al piso nuevamente

-oh cielos, los regalos – se alarmaron algunas langostas….

-¿de que demonios están hablando? – pregunto el doctor mirando a su ejercito, una de las langostas dio un paso al frente y decidió hablar

-como sabe, Santa siempre entrega los regalos todos los años en navidad…. Si este año no pasa, será horrible, ¡debemos hacer algo! – al escuchar esa propuesta, algunos comenzaron a emocionarse, estando evidentemente de acuerdo con eso "si es cierto" "debemos hacer algo" "hay que entregar los regalos" "A SALVAR LA NAVIDAD"

-wow wow, wow… alto ahí… parece que ya olvidaron cual es su papel…. ¿Se les subió la azúcar? Somos villanos, VI-LLA-NOS… no podemos ir por ahí, brincando como ponis encantados a salvar la navidad – interrumpió Espiráculo haciendo desvanecer el animo de los demás – ¿tiene idea de lo que pasaría si los demás se enteraran? Seria el hazme-reír, mas aun, si los pinguinines se enteraran…

-pero señor, nadie tiene por que enterarse, será nuestro secreto – propuso otro de los secuaces

-olvidenlo, ya tome mi decisión…. NO – sentencio, dejando caer el bate al piso para salir de la sala de control, pero un grupo de langostas se interpusieron en su camino…

-por favor - dijeron todos al unísono con enormes ojos de cachorro, su líder los miro enarcando una ceja

**Y obviamente respondí que NO…. Como unas…. 53 veces…. Seguidas. Finalmente mi corazón creció una talla, y acepte como por arte de "magia", con cordialidad y sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio…**

-¿MALDICION, SI DIGO QUE SI, ME DEJARAN EN PAZ?

**Y así fue como termine montándome en un trineo que creí que nunca mas volvería utilizar. Claro que no me fui sin dejar al "loco sin oficio" encerrado en una de las celdas diciendo incoherencias. Supongo que fue debido a la contusión cerebral que le provoque…. En fin… claro, solo tenia una cosa en mente en ese momento… elevarme en el cielo por unos minutos, deshacerme de las langostas que me acompañaban y regresar a la guarida diciendo que el viaje había sido maravilloso….**

**ACONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNAVEZ AL AÑO, NO HACE DAÑO**

**Sip, ese soy yo, el delfín que sobrevuela los cielos en un trineo de acero y bla bla bla… seguramente pescare un resfriado cuando todo esto acabe, en fin…. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Supongo que ya lo saben, y también supongo que querrán saber el resto de la historia. No los culpo, mi vida es ridículamente fascinante. Pero bueno, ahí estaba yo, rebosando de emoción mientras bostezaba y apoyaba la cabeza en una de mis aletas. Por supuesto, aun tenía mi brillante plan en mente, plan que hubiese llevado a cabo de no ser por aquel desafortunado imprevisto**

Espiráculo respiro hondo mirando con fastidio como la nevada caía lentamente sobre los enormes edificios de la gran manzana. Desvió la vista hacia las cinco langostas que lo acompañaban y nuevamente hacia abajo, a las calles de Manhattan, no podía negar que era una vista maravillosa, pero de igual manera creía que era estúpido hacer aquel recorrido y el hecho de que no tenia nada para resguardarse de la helada brisa nocturna que chocaba sin piedad contra su cara, misteriosamente no mejoraba las cosas.

Los seis animales, iban en una especie de trineo metálico, gris y frío, como el acero solía serlo. Hacia algún tiempo el delfín lo había creado para fines desconocidos y luego lo había olvidado, dejándolo en un cuarto de almacén. Grande fue su sorpresa, que al usarlo de nuevo el aparato aun servia.

La luna brillaba grande a lo alto sobre sus cabezas, la fresca brisa de invierno se colaba libremente entre el espacio llevando consigo pequeños copos de nieve, el olor a galletas hornadas se percibía por doquier y villancicos se escuchaban desde las calles, siendo transmitidos a través de los altavoces que por costumbre solían poner los humanos en épocas de navidad u otras festividades…. Todo un asco en opinión del doctor. Por lo que decidió al fin acabar con todo aquello y volver a su calentito hogar, donde lo esperaba una taza de buen chocolate. Pero justo cuando decidió alzarse en contra de uno de sus secuaces, un sonido extraño se hizo presente. Todos cruzaron miradas confusas, y luego fijaron su vista en el tubo de escape del trineo. En efecto, el combustible se había agotado. De nuevo los crustáceos miraron a su líder, para luego abrazarse a él mientras gritaban por sus vidas al tiempo que el trineo se venia abajo.

Espiráculo permaneció en estado de shock por un momento, luego trato de quitarse a las langostas de encima para tomar el volante del trineo e intentar mantenerlo estable y no estrellarse contra uno de los edificios mientras caían. Termidor y las otras cuatro langostas, se mantenían abrazados entre si, gritando, sin ser de mucha ayuda. El vehículo esquivo un par de edificios y un cartel de anuncio y finalmente aterrizó de manera brusca, sobre la terraza de un hotel pequeño. Todos salieron disparados del trineo, cayendo uno sobre otro, sobre la nieve del tejado.

El delfín alzo la cabeza haciendo caer a las langostas que habían caído sobre él. Luego miro al trineo volcado, con una mezcla de enojo y confusión. Ahora que su plan de escape se había ido a freír espárragos, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Miro a las langostas a un lado de él, que se incorporaban lentamente, luego miro al trineo, luego a las langotas y finalmente una sonrisa malévola se formo en su cara, teniendo una nueva idea

-¡oh no! Perece que nos hemos quedado sin combustible – dijo dramáticamente, fingiendo preocupación – que mala suerte… - agrego de igual manera colocando una aleta en su frente – ahora muevan sus traseros y volvamos a la guarida, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer – los crustáceos miraron al delfín con un puchero y ojitos de cachorro

-pero… ¿y la navidad?

-ese ya no es nuestro problema – respondió el Dr. Espiráculo, subiendo a su Scooter, sin brindarle mucha importancia al tema

-¿Y los niños?

-no es nuestro problema – volvió a repetir, girándose en dirección a sus secuaces

-¿y los regalos?

-Termidor, aun si tuviéramos el trineo… no teníamos los regalos ¿no habías pensado en eso? – Explico el delfín bastante serio, la langosta abrió la boca para decir algo pero él lo detuvo – solo míralo – dijo apuntando de espaldas hacia el vehiculo – ya no sirve para nada, a menos que mágicamente se repare solo o tengamos combustible – dijo riendo con malicia, pero lo que no sabia era que detrás de él, un polvo dorado envolvía lentamente el trineo, haciéndolo levitar, los crustáceos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos – o… que de pronto aparezcan regalos de la nada – agrego el cetáceo burlonamente, sin darse cuenta que detrás del él, un enorme saco rojo había aparecido de la nada, en una pequeña explosión de polvos dorados, justo encima del trineo. Las langostas dejaron caer su mandíbula inferior, mirando con asombro, lo que sucedía detrás del delfín, este se dio cuenta de sus expresiones y paro de reír, dándose la vuelva. Lo que vio casi lo hizo caerse del scooter. Se arrimo hacia atrás, llevándose una aleta el pecho, al tiempo que decía "¿Qué rayos?". El trineo estaba ahí, en perfectas condiciones, con un montón de regalos encima, y…. volando

Una de las langostas miro a su líder con una sonrisa estampada en la cara

-¿Cómo hizo eso, jefe? – pregunto con ingenua alegría. Espiráculo lo miro con una expresión de completo shock. De haber estado en su estado normal, seguramente le hubiese respondido con un montón de hirientes insultos, pero esta vez solo se limito a dejar abierta la boca, incapaz de responder algo coherente

-no creo que lo haya hecho él – hablo otra langosta – creo que fue…. Magia – Espiráculo miro a esa otra langosta con una expresión de más horror que de shock, pero tampoco logro decir nada

-aquí hay una nota – dijo termidor señalando un pedazo de papel que guindaba de la punta del vehiculo. El delfín sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su letargo y se acerco a él, tomando la nota. Con una bonita letra cursiva estaba escrito "Lo rompes, lo pagas" nuevamente el doctor se quedo sin habla. Alzo la vista, viendo como los crustáceos subían con emoción al trineo, esperando solo por él

-oh, ya entiendo… - logro decir al fin, haciendo una bolita de papel con la nota y arrojándola hacia atrás por sobre su hombro. Sus secuaces lo miraron con algo de confusión – es obvio que me quede dormido, mientras reparaba el desorientador y todo esto solo es un tonto sueño – dijo riendo como idiota. Termidor miro a sus compañeros, y estos solo se encogieron de hombros, viendo como su líder intentaba "despertarse" dándose palmadas en la frente

-eh… ¿señor? – hablo Termidor levantando una tenaza

-no, no, no te haré caso, solo eres producto de mi subconsciente – interrumpió el otro levantando una aleta respetuosamente - Vamos, despierta, despierta – agrego después, dándose golpes aun mas fuertes en la frente. Nuevamente las langostas cruzaron miradas, comenzando a preocuparse por la salud mental de su líder.

**Luego de haberse transcurrido un par de minutos dándome golpes en la frente y recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte de mis secuaces, me di cuenta de que no iba a despertar, que todo eso era real y que no estaba teniendo un… sueño. Razón por la cual me desmaye, cayendo al piso y quedando inconsciente por no se cuanto tiempo. Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba en el trineo, volando a través de lo que parecía ser un galáctico túnel giratorio, colorido y caleidoscópico con rumbo a nosedonde, que al parecer, había salido de la nada. Y mientras las langostas gritaban un alegre "WIIIIIII" yo estaba muy ocupado teniendo un ataque al corazón**

Espiráculo volvió lentamente en si, llevándose una aleta a la cabeza

-¿q-que paso? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos con lentitud, percatándose de que estaba acostado en el trineo y que este se mantenía en constante movimiento - ¿pero que? – dijo entonces frunciendo el ceño, para luego incorporarse y ver donde diablos estaba, sin embargo no logro hacer nada más que dejar caer su mandíbula, al ver que se mantenían viajando a extrema velocidad a través de un mágico y colorido túnel

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Acaso aun seguía dormido?

Miro a sus secuaces en frente de él, que parecían no tener problema alguno, mientras mantenían sus tenazas en alto, como si estuviesen disfrutando del salvaje recorrido de una montaña rusa

Una fuerte sacudida de la nave, lo saco de su estupor, haciéndolo reaccionar."¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?" grito a todo pulmón, pero su voz parecía no ser escuchada por las langostas, que muy sonrientes disfrutaban del paseo

El delfín miro horrorizado por todas partes, esperando encontrar la salida de aquel diabólico lugar, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos, aforrándose a las paredes del vehiculo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y mientras las langostas sonreían gritando con emoción, Espiráculo hacia enormes esfuerzos por tratar de no volver a ver su desayudo de esa mañana

-por favor, has que se detenga – grito de repente, con los ojos aun cerrados, tal y como un niño pequeño lloraría para zafarse de su cruel castigo. Y justo al segundo siguiente los colores a su alrededor desaparecieron y el trineo se detuvo en seco, con una pequeña explosión de polvos dorados. Todos permanecieron firmes en sus lugares, menos el doctor que salio disparado por los aires, hasta caer de cabeza sobre un enorme y blando montículo blanco. Al ver eso, sus secuaces no hicieron más que adoptar una mueca de dolor en sus caras acompañado de un "auch"

Espiráculo saco la cabeza del montón de nieve respirando agitadamente, luego se giro a ver a los otros que aun seguían en el trineo, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Finalmente Termidor fue quien rompió el silencio

-oh, que bien que ya despertó, doc. – hablo este comenzando a bajar del trineo – sea bienvenido a la ciudad de San Francisco – agrego después, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras arrastraba el segwey hasta donde se encontraba su líder. Este lo miro con un poco de rabia, obviamente lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento era una calida y agradable bienvenida a…. "un momento… ¿SAN FRANCISCO?" al instante su único ojo visible se abrió como pelota de tenis

-¿CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE INCONCIENTE? – pregunto preocupado, llevándose ambas aletas a la cabeza

-descuide, solo fueron un par de minutos – al oír eso el delfín quedo aun mas en estado de shock

-entonces… ¿como diablos es que llegamos al otro lado del estado tan ra…. – no continuo, hizo una repentina pausa en la que su secuaz lo miro de manera extraña – IMPOSIBLE ¿Cómo le hizo el viejo panzón para desarrollar tecnología de teletransportación?

-no, señor, no es tecnología, es magia – explicó el crustáceo, inflando el pecho con orgullo. Espiráculo abrió la boca para protestar pero no emitió palabra alguna. Si bien todo había sido muy extraño y no tenia explicación lógica, no podía admitir que se había equivocado, mucho menos frente a uno de sus descerebrados secuaces

-la magia no existe, Termidor – sentencio el cetáceo, abordando su instrumento de transporte, luego miro a su alrededor, notando un inusual e insignificante detalle: estaban sobre el tejado de una casa. Miro a la langosta esperando una explicación para eso…

-oh, eso… si, vera, estamos entregando los regalos correspondientes a… Jason Jordan y su hermanita Amanda – hablo este sacando un rollo de pergamino de algún lugar de la nada tras su espalda

-¿y eso? – pregunto el de piel tersa, arrebatándole el documento de las pinzas para echarle un vistazo

-es la lista con los nombre de quienes recibirán regalos, señor

-¿a si? – pregunto el delfín sin mucho interés, leyendo nombres al azar, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar un nombre conocido en aquella lista:

"Hans el frailecillo…. Diez kilos de carbón"

Al leer eso no pudo contener una sonora carcajada, sin embargo recobro la compostura al notar que el otro lo miraba de manera desconcertada. Se aclaro un par de veces la garganta y arrojo el pergamino hacia atrás con una actitud indiferente, al tiempo que decía "no me interesa". Termidor se inclino un poco hacia delante para tomar el rollo de papel justo antes de que este cayera en el piso, luego se giro a ver a su líder, que se alejaba cada vez mas de él

-¿A dónde va, doc?

- a un lugar donde no este rodeado de locos que piensen que la magia es real – respondió Espiráculo sin siquiera darse vuelta

-pero si existe

-no Termidor…- hablo el doctor, deteniéndose en seco y dándose la vuelta para encarar a su secuaz - LA MAGIA…. NO…. EXIS…- pero justo en ese momento, las otras cuatro langostas habían salido de la nada, justa al lado de la chimenea, siendo rodeadas de una bonita aura llena de colores llamativos y puntitos brillantes

-aqui ya acabamos – anuncio una de ellas, como si lo que había acabado de hacer fuese lo mas normal y cotidiano del mundo

Termidor solo les asintió con una sonrisa y luego se giro a ver a su líder, quien con la mandíbula casi en el suelo, solo miraba a las langostas con un tic en su ojo

**Y aunque todo eso era desconcertantemente ilógico e iba en contra de todas las leyes conocidas del universo, aquella noche tuve que admitir que la magia era real, que era mejor que la ciencia y que yo… me había… equivocado. Lo cual fue realmente molesto. Pero volviendo al tema, y para mi GRAN alivio, esas no habían sido las últimas sorpresas de la noche, ¡oh, no!, luego de eso y de que yo terminara de asimilar el hecho de que cualquier cosa anormal podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, subimos al trineo y nos embarcamos a la aventura de nuestras vidas: entregar los regalos al resto del descerebrado mundo. Era una travesía bastante grande, tomando en cuenta el tamaño del planeta en comparación con nosotros, pero gracias a la MAGIA, la teletransportacion era cosa fácil, lo que no era tan fácil, era tratar de mantener lo que había comido DENTRO de mi estomago.**

**Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que el resto de la noche fue bastante interesante. Vaya que si. Mientras las langostas entregaban los condenados obsequios, yo, desbordando mi emoción, me quedaba sentado en el trineo, de aletas cruzadas, esperando a que ellos terminaran el maldito trabajo… como dije, MUY interesante. **

-¿no viene, señor? – pregunto el fiel secuaz al tiempo que bajaba del trineo, siendo seguido por sus otros camaradas

-ni loco pondría una de mis aletas dentro de la casa de un humano – espeto el delfín con tono firme y de aletas cruzadas. Había estado así desde hace tres viajes y su expresión seria tampoco había cambiad en lo absoluto

-¿esta seguro? Dentro hay leche y galletas – al oír eso espiráculo apaciguó su seño fruncido y miro a la langosta con una ceja enarcada

**¿Pueden creerlo? ¡GALLETAS Y LECHE! Vaya que el viejo panzón era un completo interesando. Ahora entiendo el por que de su voluminoso sobrepeso. Yo, por otro lado, rechacé respetuosamente la oferta y permanecí en mi lugar tal y como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.**

**-**espero que valga la pena, Termidor – advirtió el doctor Espiráculo, luego de aparecer "como por arte de magia" dentro de la sala de estar, a un lado de la chimenea

**Tenía hambre ¿ok?**

-oh, si que valdrá la pena, señor – seguro la langosta con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de que su líder aceptara la oferta – los humanos con unos expertos con esto de los dulces… he comido galletas rellenas… con chispas… de vainilla…

-me gustan las de chocolate – opino una langosta que iba pasando a un lado de ellos, mientras arrastraba un descomunal regalo hasta dejarlo debajo del enorme y puntiagudo árbol de navidad que adornaba una esquina de la acogedora habitación. Al oír esa palabra el delfín presto aun más interés, si algo le gustaba, eso era el chocolate, algo que, en su opinión, era una de las muy escasas cosas que hacían bien los humanos. No dijo nada mas y se separo del grupo de secuaces para inspeccionar la habitación en busca de aquel rico manjar por el cual protestaba su estomago.

Todo a su alrededor estaba adornado con una cantidad de adornos navideños ridículamente excesiva. Había una par de sillones abarrotados de almohadas con complicados bordados, y enfrente de estos una pequeña mesita de cristal, el árbol enorme adornaba la esquina, sus decoraciones hacían juego con la cantidad de medias que colgaban de la chimenea y el alfombrado y verde piso parecía haber sido diseñado para la ocasión. Espiráculo ignoro por completo todos esos bonitos detalles y dirigió su scooter hasta el elegante mueble de madera sobre el cual reposaba un plato con galletas, justo al lado de algunas fotografías de la familia. Él levanto una aleta para tomar uno de los bocadillos, pero justo en ese momento, el inesperado sonido del cristal rompiéndose lo hizo detenerse al instante y darse la vuelta para ver que era lo que había pasado. Unos cuantos adornos habían caído del árbol y ahora yacían rotos en el piso, justo alado de una langosta que estaba siendo abofeteada por otra, y las demás solo negaban desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

El delfín giro los ojos con fastidio y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para continuar con lo suyo. Tomo una de las galletas y una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras miraba la dulce ruedita con agrado, luego comenzó a llevársela a la boca y sin darse cuenta, paso una fugas mirada sobre las fotografías sin brindarles mucha importancia, pero al segundo siguiente se detuvo en seco y miro detenidamente las fotos, olvidando por completo lo que había estado a punto de comer. Bajo la aleta y se inclino hacia delante para ver una de ellas mas de cerca. Una creciente rabia lo inundo al reconocer la imagen que allí se mostraba: una pequeña niña, no mayor de seis años, que saludaba sonrientemente hacia la cámara, siendo alzada en brazos por un hombre alto y con gafas de sol, que también sonreía pero con menos animo. Aunque eso no era lo que lo enojaba, al menos no tanto como lo que se veía en el fondo: un joven delfín que saltaba con esfuerzo a través de un enorme y gris aro metálico envuelto en llamas.

Inconcientemente frunció el seño y apretó los puños, desmoronando la galleta que aun tenia en su aleta. Odiaba a los humanos y esa imagen era un vivo y doloroso recuerdo, que por un momento, lo lleno de ganas de destruir todo aquel lugar, olvidar por completo la navidad y volver de regreso al cuartel para ingeniar un plan que acabara con la existencia de la vida humana en el planeta de una vez por todas, pero algo lo detuvo, la imagen de la fotografía de alado lo había hecho perder su rabia tan rápido como había aparecido. Dejo de fruncir el seño y alzo una aleta para tomar el portarretrato y mirarlo detenidamente. La misma nenita sonriente de antes, ahora se abrazaba con dulzura al costado del mismo delfín, apoyando la mejilla en su lomo, era una imagen muy tierna, se podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de ambos.

El doctor Espiráculo la observo en silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que una aguda e infantil vocecita lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-¿Santa?

alzo la vista al instante al igual que todos los demás, encontrándose con la inocente mirada de una pequeña niña, que manteniéndose unida al pie de la escalera, mantenía su empijamado cuerpo oculto tras un enorme oso de peluche. De inmediato el miedo inundo a las langostas que solo miraron a su líder esperando alguna orden como desintegrar a la niña o salir huyendo de ahí como un montón de hormigas asustadas. El mamífero marino, sin embargo, no había hecho nada mas que mirar a la niña, luego a la fotografía y luego nuevamente a la pequeña. Era ella. Por un momento no supo si sentir rabia o ternura, pero lo que si sentía era la mirada de sus incompetentes secuaces clavadas en su nuca.

-¿Santa, eres tu? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña, esta vez el cetáceo la miro de manera fija y frunció un poco el seño

-no, no lo soy – contesto con tono agrio mientras colocaba de nuevo el marco en su lugar

-¿y entonces quien eres? – aquella pregunta si que lo había desconcertado, los demás habían abierto los ojos de par en par

-¿puedes entenderme? – pregunto asombrado el delfín llevándose una aleta al pecho, la pequeña solo se limito a asentir un par de veces, a la vez que apretaba el oso de peluche contra su cuerpecito. Al verla asentir Espiráculo solo suspiro con resignación y bajo su aleta "justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, ahora hablo con humanos"

-¿por que eres feo?

**Y esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso **

-¡¿Cómo dijiste? – El doctor miro a la pequeña sintiendo como la indignación corría por sus venas - ¿acaso no tienes idea de con quien estas hablando, pequeña ignorante? Yo soy un delfín. Y de la mejor clase – agrego inflando el pecho hasta mas no poder, la niña sin embargo, presto la atención de quien vigila el comportamiento de un pepino y solo se limito a desviar la mirada hasta el árbol de navidad, aparentemente ajena al hecho de que un montón de animales salvajes estaban invadiendo su hogar

Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se iluminaron, brillando cual diamante en bruto, al ver la cantidad de obsequios reposando bajo el enorme pino

-¡REGALOS! – dijo con incontenible alegría mientras se acercaba bamboleándose hasta ellos con pasitos inseguros pero llenos de emoción. Al verla aproximarse, las langostas solo huyeron de ella como un cardumen de sardinas a su depredador y se escondieron tras la espalda de su líder al otro lado de la habitación

Espiráculo miro a sus secuaces con admonición y una ceja enarcada y luego devolvió su vista a la pequeña viendo como ella, queriendo imitar a su madre, sacudía una de las cajas cerca de su oído, tratando en vano de descubrir que era lo que contenía el paquete. Se llevo una aleta al mentón de forma pensativa por un momento antes de sonreír de manera diabólica teniendo una malvada idea en mente.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta la niña, que sentada en el suelo, se mantenía de espaldas hacia el, mientras revisaba con una sonrisa algunas de las bonitas cajas adornadas con exuberantes moños de colores. Los crustáceos por otro lado, ahora desprovistos de "escudo" solo se habían quedado ahí, observando en silencio

-disculpa, nena, pero ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – hablo el delfín al tiempo que le arrebataba el obsequio de entre las manos, logrando con eso que la pequeña se girara inmediatamente, alzando los brazos en protesta de lo que era suyo

-oye, es mío – se quejo mirándolo seria y con un pequeño puchero

-no, no lo es – Espiráculo se inclino hacia ella con una perversa sonrisa estampada en la cara y la niña se retrajo apaciguando su seño fruncido, pero no por demasiado tiempo

-¡tu no eres Santa! – dijo ella de repente sin dejar de sonar infantil, ante tal objeción el villano había tardado un poco en responder

-eh… bueno, si, tienes razón. Pero el y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes? – mintió el cetáceo, mientras que detrás de el sus secuaces cruzaban miradas completamente desconcertados

-¿en serio? – la pequeña había alzado ambas cejas, ahora con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa

-pues si, por eso estoy aquí, estoy haciendo su… trabajo – comento con una pizca de sarcasmo en su tono – pero ¿sabes que me dijo de ti? – ella no dijo nada, solo abrió mas los ojos esperando con ansias saber aquella respuesta – me dijo que no habría regalos para ti – escupió el doctor de manera cruda y sin rodeos, lleno de malas intenciones. En ese momento la felicidad de la niña desapareciera por completo y su expresión entonces gritaba en silencio las palabras "¿Por qué?" – oh, si. Dijo que eras una niña mala, malcriada y que no hacías caso a tus padres…. Oh, y que quizás tampoco tendrías regalos la próxima navidad – agrego el villano encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, como si lo que había dicho fuera solo otra conversación casual. Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos y las langostas solo observaban apartadas con asombro – que pena ¿verdad? Quisiera ayudarte, pero ya sabes, no soy Santa – concluía el delfín fingiendo dramática tristeza, al tiempo que veía como la nena en frente de el hacia grandes esfuerzos por no romper en llanto

Por un par de segundos nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban en silencio alguna reacción por parte de la pequeña, ella solo dirigió su nublosa vista al suelo y de nuevo Espiráculo había adoptado esa malvada sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba. Solo una palabra se escucho entonces: "perdón". Eso había tomado desprevenido a las de uno. La expresión del delfín apenas se había inmutado pero obviamente estaba bastante descolocado. El placer perverso que había esperado sentir de todo aquello, misteriosamente no había llegado ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Había destruido la felicidad de esa pequeña niña tal y como había hecho con muchos otros, a base de mentiras, y aun asi ella se estaba disculpando por algo que evidentemente no era cierto, en lugar de negarlo como cualquier otro despreciable humano. Eso no era lo que se esperaba

Le nena se paso el antebrazo por la cara, con la tarea de limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga del pijama y luego tomo a su enorme peluche por un brazo

-voy a mi camita – anuncio con voz quebrada y sin levantar la cabeza – mañana comeré vegetales – agrego antes de echarse a andar en dirección a las escaleras arrastrando su oso tras ella. En ese instante, Espiráculo sintió un fuerte nudo en la boca del estomago y un agudo dolor a mitad del pecho. Su presumida sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con todo aquello ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Culpa? Era algo que hace mucho no experimentaba pero aparentemente aun tenía la capacidad de hacerlo

Desvío su vista hasta sus secuaces, notando como ellos observaban con lastima a la pequeña mientras se retiraba y luego no había sabido como reaccionar cuando estos le dirigieron miradas serias llenas de recriminación, uno de ellos incluso le negaba en desaprobación con la cabeza. No entendía como era posible, pero en ese instante el malvado mamífero había perdido todo su tirano valor, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

En un momento de sagacidad, había considerado la descarada opción de recuperar su poder, ordenando a todos salir de aquel lugar para continuar con el condenado trabajo, pero algo se lo impuso, esa extraña sensación aun seguía ahí, oprimiéndole entre los pulmones. Espiráculo desvío la vista hasta el paquete que aun tenia entre sus aletas y luego hacia la pequeña que aun entonces subía por las escaleras, respiro profundamente preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-espera un momento – hablo alzando una aleta, en ese momento las langostas apaciguaron su enojo para observar como su líder se acercaba hasta las escaleras, la niña se había detenido para darse media vuelta y mirar al delfín – ten – dijo el sin mas, extendiéndole el regalo, la pequeña volvió a limpiarse la cara con el dorso de la mano para luego contemplar el regalo con una creciente sonrisa, pero al segundo siguiente Espiráculo noto como ella se retenía con un poco de preocupación – descuida, no se ,o diré a Santa – aseguro rodando los ojos con fastidio, pero luego y sin saber por que, la miro fijamente y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro – será nuestro secreto – agrego en un suave susurro, al oírlo la niña sonrío, dejando caer su oso de peluche para tomar el regalo con emoción y mirarlo por un par de segundos antes de devolverle su atención al animal en frente de ella

-gracias – agradeció la pequeña, abalanzándose sin previo aviso sobre el delfín para darle un inesperado abrazo, este no hizo mas que asombrarse abriendo su ojo un poco mas de lo normal. Sin duda aquella noche estaba llena de sorpresas.

Espiraculo titubeo por un momento antes de acceder finalmente a corresponder dando un par de palmaditas sobre la cabeza de la niña

-de- de nada – respondió entonces, no muy acostumbrado a tales muestras de cariño, luego aclaro un poco su garganta y agrego – em… ya…. Tenemos que irnos – al instante la nena se separo de el y se agacho para tomar de nuevo el muñeco de felpa

-sip – acepto ella asintiendo – me portare bien – aseguro luego, apretando el regalo contra ella, eso hizo sonreír al delfín, quien luego de darse media vuelta había esperado cualquier cosa menos a un sonriente Termidor que le extendía el plato con galletas

-bien hecho, señor

**Si, lo se, CURSI. Definitivamente aquel pequeño "incidente" seria una de las cosas que entrarían en mi lista de "no mostrar a los demás villanos mientras viva". **

**Aunque debo admitir que después de eso, (aunque sigo sin entender por que), las cosas comenzaron a tornarse menos tediosas. Ahora las langostas no eran las únicas que disfrutaban del salvaje recorrido a través del colorido túnel, yo también había aprendido a controlar mis nauseas, o como decían ellos, había aprendido a divertirme, obviamente, por supuesto, bajo el pretexto de que si tenia que trabajar al menos debía sacar provecho de ello.**

**Curiosamente durante el resto de la noche, cada media hora aun faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, imagino que era debido a la influencia de la…. Magia. Pero fue entretenido. Nos dio tiempo para visitar cientos de casas y viviendas tanto de humanos como de animales, todas ellas misteriosamente situadas dentro del área geográfica del país y cada una con un plato lleno de galletas surtidas. Tambien fuimos a Hoboken, mas específicamente al habitad de Hans el frailecillo, en donde no puede evitar sentir unas tremendas ganas de asfixiarlo con la almohada por haber gastado mis megas en Internet, pero Termidor insistió en que eso estaría mal y solo me limite a dejarle sus bien merecidos diez kilos de carbón. **

**En fin, todo continúo marchando perfectamente, hasta que ESO pasó… **

-TERMIDOR - llamo el doctor Espiráculo, mas con horror que con autoridad al atento secuaz que inmediatamente se giro en su dirección – me niego a hacer esto – agrego apuntando indignado a los últimos cuatro nombres de la lista

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNA VEZ AL AÑO, NO HACE DAÑO  
><strong>

**Ok, gente, se que no merezco perdón por todo lo que tardo en actualizar, y lo peor es que no tengo excusas, pero ya saben lo que dicen no? Mejor tarde que nunca XD  
>ok no, bueno, al menos termine la historia, (que es lo importante) y no la deje a medio coser, como muchos artistas suelen hacer con sus proyectos *une las puntas de sus dedos índices en un gesto inocente*<br>pero bueno ya. Lean de una vez antes de que me arrepienta**

…..

**-**¡Termidor! – Llamo el doctor Espiráculo, mas con horror que con autoridad al atento secuaz que inmediatamente se giro en su dirección – ¡me niego a hacer esto!– agrego indignado, apuntando a los últimos cuatro nombres de la lista. Termidor entorno los ojos inclinándose un poco hacia delante intentado leer lo que ahí estaba escrito, al verlo, su líder hizo una meca de fastidio y acto seguido extendió mas su aleta acercándole el royo de papel a la cara. La langosta leyó entonces, con perfecta claridad, las palabras, que en efecto, eran los cuatro nombres de cuya aparición había temido durante toda la noche

-ouh – dijo sin más, levantando la vista con lentitud, como si en ese momento esperara una fuerte reprimenda por parte del delfín

-¿ouh?... ¿es todo lo que dices? ¿¡OUH!?

-eh… bueno… yo… - balbuceaba el crustáceo posando su inquieta vista en todas partes menos en su molesto jefe

-¡TERMIDOR! – irrumpió el villano provocando un pequeño sobresalto en el secuaz - ¿tienes idea de lo indignante que esto es?

-este… yo….

-ningún villano que se respete andaría por ahí a media noche, regalando bonitos obsequios de navidad a sus archienemigos, mientras ellos duermen en sus calentitas camas – decía elevando cada vez mas la voz, al tiempo que zarandeaba con fuerza el pergamino en frente de su incomodo compañero – ES RIDICULO – agrego arrojando finalmente el royo contra el suelo – imagina que lo que pasaría si ellos despertaran, ¿con que excusa me dirigiría a ellos, eh? – Hizo una repentina pausa en la que pareció pensar aun mas a fondo las cosas y su rostro palideció - ¡santas sardinas! Ningún villano debe enterarse de esto jamás…. No, no, no, no, definitivamente no lo haré – sentencio entonces dándose media vuelta, enojado y de aletas cruzadas

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, en el cual Termidor recogió la lista y la sacudió, retirando la nieve que había caído sobre ella. La observo por un momento con semblante serio para luego clavar su vista en el cetáceo de espaldas hacia el

-¿acaso tiene miedo?

-por supuesto que no – respondió Espiráculo sin siquiera darse vuelta – solo no me rebajo a su nivel – ante tal pretexto, el crustáceo suspiro con resignación, sabia perfectamente lo testarudo que su líder podía llegar a ser

-pues ¿sabe lo que yo creo? – hablo entonces, consiguiendo que el otro lo mirara levemente por sobre su hombro – creo que no esta mal rebajarse de vez en cuando… ya sabe, ni siquiera los aviones pueden mantenerse en lo alto todo el tiempo – sugirió Termidor con una pequeña sonrisa, la respuesta del villano no fue otra mas que enarcar una ceja, aparentemente indiferente, logrando con eso apagar la sonrisa de su secuaz – tenemos que entregar los regalos – insistió la langosta, esta vez con un tono mas suplicante – si no lo hacemos, el trabajo quedara incompleto…

-¿y?

-Santa se decepcionara de nosotros – respondió como si tal cosa fuera lo peor que pudiera suceder, esta vez la respuesta a eso fue un fuerte bufido que claramente denotaba el desinterés por el tema. Termidor observo con preocupación al delfín por un momento, hasta que finalmente frunció el seño exasperado

-¡oh vamos! ¿Dónde están sus agallas, señor? – rebatió alzando las tenazas con fastidio, mientras daba un ligero paso hacia delante. Al instante el cetáceo se dio media vuelta lenta y amenazadoramente y con una fulminante mirada dijo: "no soy un pez", luego rápidamente regreso a su posición original

El crustáceo ahora había entrado en un pequeño estado de shock. Había sacado el valor de quien sabe donde, para de alguna manera decirle a su jefe que era un gallina y este solo se lo había tomado como... Un juego.

-sabe que no me refiero a eso – argumento luego de sacudir su cabeza para volver en si

-pues tampoco soy un cobarde

-pues eso es lo que aparenta – hablo Termidor imitando la voz del villano, en ese momento pudo sentir como este apretaba mas sus aletas entrecruzadas en señal de disgusto. Fue entonces cuando decidió calmarse y apaciguar su seño. Lentamente rodeo al delfín hasta quedar en frente de él, el enorme animal lo miro serio pero expectante

-vamos – intento de nuevo la langosta, esta vez de manera mas suave y con una sonrisa en su rostro – se que puede hacerlo – aseguro al tiempo que le extendía un pequeño saco rojo, que evidentemente era el que contenía los obsequios. Sin saber por que, Espiráculo lo tomo y lo elevo hasta la altura de su hocico, lo escudriño por un par de segundos, luego miro a su sonriente secuaz y luego de nuevo al saco. Suspiro profundamente pasándose una aleta por toda la cara, resignado.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo – acepto por fin a regañadientes. Una sonrisa pareció iluminar el rostro de la langosta en frente de el – para que veas que no soy un cobarde – agrego apuntándolo con recriminación

-yo jamás diría eso, señor – se excuso el otro desviando la mirada. El doctor lo miro con recelo

-bueno, ya, vamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta – exigió abanicando su aleta como si quisiera espantar moscas, solo para restarle importancia al asunto

-pero… ya estamos aquí, doc. – al oír eso ambas cejas del delfín se dispararon en una muestra de total sorpresa

-¿Qué? – pregunto observando rápidamente a su alrededor, en efecto, ya estaban en el zoológico

**Entupida magia…**

-ya me arrepentí – hablo de repente con una inusual cobardía que lo había hecho mantenerse rígido como tabla

-oh no, nada de eso – reclamo Termidor mientras intentaba empujarlo fuera del trineo – ya dijo que si, y la primera opción es la que cuenta

-pero yo había dicho que no – inquirió el mamífero sin oponer resistencia al ser empujado

-mmm... detalles – respondió el otro ganándose con eso que su líder lo mirara serio

-esta bien, ok, pero ya quítame las aletas de encima ¡me estas picando! – al instante la langosta dejo de empujarlo y Espiráculo respiro una vez mas exhalando por la boca, para luego comenzar a descender del vehiculo siendo seguido por todos sus acompañantes

El lugar estaba frío, solo, ninguna otra criatura, aparte de ellos, parecía estar despierto ni rondando por ahí en ese momento. Los estanques de todos los hábitats estaban congelados, había montones de nieve blanca por todos lados y los faroles se mantenían encendidos, a través de su luz se podían ver los copos que lentamente caían desde el ennegrecido cielo.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado para encontrar el lugar indicado, la singular isla de concreto curiosamente se hallaba en medio del zoológico.

Espiráculo miro a sus secuaces y estos le sonrieron indicándole que siquiera adelante. Al llegar a la rejilla que rodeaba el pequeño estanque, el delfín se apoyo en ella buscando la manera de entrar en el bunker

-eh… creo que tenemos un problema, ¿Cómo se supone que entrare por ahí? – pregunto sin referirse a nadie en especifico, mientras apuntaba el plato de metal con piezas de pescado congelado, que ocultaba la entrada secreta hacia el interior del cuartel. Termidor emitió un "mmm" de manera pensativa con una pinza pegada al mentón

-ya se, ¿Qué hay de esa entrada secreta a través del laboratorio de Kowalski? – opino de repente logrando que las demás langostas se emocionaran con la idea

-si, es cierto

-es lo suficientemente grande… - opinaron otros de sus camaradas, asintiendo con la cabeza

-muy bien… ¿por donde entramos? – accedió el científico un poco molesto, apoyando una aleta en su cintura, Termidor no dijo nada, solo camino hasta una alcantarilla cercana y levanto la tapa, para luego, con un ademán de su aleta, invitar al delfín a pasar de primero. Una vez más, Espiráculo intento autocontrolarse suspirando con resignación, mientras que los demás, muy sonrientes, aplaudían con entusiasmo

Momentos después, tras haberse transcurrió algunos minutos vagando sin mapa a través de ese sucio laberinto lleno de drenaje y malos olores, el grupo de langostas y su descontento líder, había llegado al ducto secreto que conducía hasta el laboratorio de Kowalski

**Desde luego esa no era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar, tampoco la ultima, pero había algo extraño en aquella ocasión, todo parecía estar bajo un inusual estado de… calca. Imagino que era debido al hecho de que nadie estaba bajo esta "presión" a la que se era sometido cada vez que se sabia que nos enfrentaríamos cara a cara con los pinguinines, no lo se. El punto es que en ese momento era más el interés que le prestaba a los inventos rotos de kowalski amontonados en una esquina de la habitación, que a la misión en si.**

-kaboom, jejeje – río Rico entre dientes, profundamente dormido, apretando su cara contra la almohada. Bajo él, el resto de sus compañeros también dormían placidamente. Ninguno de ellos, plenamente conciente de que en ese momento su peor enemigo irrumpía en las entrañas de su propio hogar

-¡esta atorada! – un susurro proveniente del laboratorio de Kowalski en ese momento, indicaba que una de las langostas intentaba sin mucho éxito, abrir la gruesa puerta de acero que los separaba del resto del cuartel

-tarado – se escucho otra voz, siendo seguida del sonido de un pequeño golpe - ¿Qué no vez que tiene seguro? – Regaño en voz baja, para luego forcejear un poco, haciendo que el chirrido metálico del acero se hiciera presente en la habitación – ¡rayos! Si que esta atorada.

-a ver, apártense lo dos – exigió una tercera voz, menos grave pero mucho mas autoritaria. Un par de segundos de completo silencio y luego la puerta había cedido, abriéndose lentamente, ahora con el seguro completamente derretido y brillando al rojo vivo

Espiráculo retiro la aleta del costado derecho de su cabeza, desactivando así el láser y echo un vistazo al interior de la oscura habitación, asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa, o que los pingüinos no lo estuvieran esperando armados y listos para la batalla. Bajo la guardia al asegurarse de que no había peligro alguno y sus impacientes secuaces se abrieron camino entonces, arrastrando consigo el saco rojo. El malvado villano los siguió con la vista por un segundo momento antes de atreverse a seguir adelante con ellos

-con cuidado – advirtió una de las langostas, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el scooter de su jefe, quien parecía preocuparse mas en escudriñas el aspecto del lugar en el que estaba: las luces apagadas, un montón de adornos navideños, cortesía de Cabo, y el televisor encendido con la constante imagen de una humeante chimenea en el, le daban un aspecto bastante peculiar, sin mencionar el singular árbol tallado con fina precisión sobre hielo macizo. Ese que había capturado la atención de todos. Por un momento Espiráculo se olvido de todo lo demás, preguntándose quien había sido el creador de aquella bonita y cristalina pieza, pero un repentino y fuerte ronquido lo había traído de nuevo al presente. Inmediatamente todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a las literas, para ver con horror, como uno de los pingüinos se removía en su cama. Uno de los crustáceos ahogo un grito, tapándose la boca con ambas tenazas y los demás solo se quedaron estáticos con los ojos abiertos como platos, esperando ver cualquier cosa, menos a un sonriente Skipper que dormía placidamente abrazado a un pequeño peluche de delfín

Ahora las expresiones habían pasado de un completo horror a un completo estado de estupefacción. Instintivamente las langostas miraron a su líder esperando una reacción por su parte

-esto es… perturbador – logro decir el mamífero tras reconocer al muñeco de felpa como a si mismo. Termidor, a un lado de el le dirigió una sonrisa insegura

-bueno, a-al menos esto demuestra que lo aprecia, ¿no doc.? - Opino el secuaz intentando romper la tensión, sin embargo la respuesta del doctor no fue otra mas que encogerse de hombros y adoptar una mueca de dolor en su cara, al ver como su mortal enemigo parecía sonreír con satisfacción al golpear al indefenso animalito en la cara, luego miro con seriedad a su servil

-como no – hablo con un gesto cargado de sarcasmo, borrado con eso la pequeña sonrisa de su compañero, luego se dio media vuelta intentando borrar las resientes imágenes de su mente y agrego: - acabemos con esto.

Matt, una de las langostas a quien santa le había lavado el cerebro, se acerco a el extendiéndole gentilmente el aterciopelado saco rojo

-¿le gustaría hacerse cargo? – pregunto agitando levemente el costal. Espiráculo tardo un momento en responder, blanqueo los ojos y finalmente accedió con un molesto "esta bien", antes de tomar de mala gana la bolsa. Y mientras el se encaminaba a depositar los regalos, sus secuaces se agruparon todos juntos cerca de la puerta por la cual habían entrado, comiéndose las deliciosas galletas con forma de pescado que habían encontrado en la mesita de metal justo al lado de la leche.

Lentamente el delfín se acerco hasta el extraño pino y abrió el saco, observando por primera vez su contenido. Con algo de curiosidad tomo el primer regalo y leyó la nota que colgaba de este. El regalo era para Skipper. Instantáneamente el villano alzo una inexistente ceja, preguntándose que exactamente era lo que contenía aquel paquete, al tiempo que lo examinaba desde distintos ángulos, finalmente se encogió de hombros perdiendo el interés y arrojo despreocupadamente el regalo al suelo, esperando que fuese lo que fuese, se rompiera con el impacto.

El segundo regalo era el de Rico, era de menor tamaño que el anterior. Espiráculo lo tomo sin cuidado y lo elevo hasta la altura de su cabeza cerca de su oído, en donde lo sacudió un poco en un intento por descubrir que era lo que contenía. Su ojo se agrando al escuchar un constante "tic tac" proveniente del interior de la pequeña caja. Inmediatamente lo separo de el y con ambas aletas lo deposito con sumo cuidado en el suelo, esperando que, fuese lo que fuese, no explotara con el impacto.

El tercer regalo estaba destinado para kowalski, era aun más pequeño que los otros dos, pero pesaba bastante a pesar de su diminuto tamaño. El enorme mamífero lo toqueteo un par de veces con la punta de su aleta y al segundo siguiente, pudo sentir un olor extraño y ridículamente asqueroso. Al instante arrojo el paquete justo con los otros, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar.

Finalmente saco el último regalo del costal. Era un carta, cosa que lo impresiono en sobremanera, sinceramente había esperado encontrarse con un enorme paquete, envuelto con un llamativo papel de unicornios de colores, y no con aquello. De hecho aquella carta solo venia adornada con una bonita cinta verde brillante, muy seria y formal, no era natural, al menos en el joven pingüino. El doctor Espiráculo la observo por ambos lados, sin encontrar nada más que una elegante letra cursiva con la que estaba escrito "para Cabo". Por un instante sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de abrir el documento y saber que rayos era lo que contenía, también lo había sentido con los regalos anteriores, pero por alguna razón, este era especial. ¿Y si era algún tipo de información clasificada? ¿O solo era otra de esas cursilerías rosadas? ¿Pero que tal si era un plan de ataque contra él, firmado por los más rigurosos cuarteles generales secretos del mundo? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Pero justo cuando había tomado un extremo de la cinta y estaba por tirar de ella, algo lo detuvo. No sabía por que, pero había decidido olvidar todo aquel asunto, y tras dejar la carta con los demás presentes, se echo el saco ahora vacío al hombro y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con las orgullosas miradas de sus secuaces crustáceos.

**La verdad es que en ese momento sentía una fuerte sensación de remordimiento, pero no sabia exactamente si era porque había intentado abrir el regalo… o porque no lo había hecho. El punto era que lo había dejado ahí y finalmente había acabado con TODO el trabajo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era volver a casa y tomarme una bien merecida taza de chocolate caliente. Así que ordene a mis langostas abordar de nuevo el trineo y salir de aquel estúpido cuartel de una vez por todas….**

"cuartel general" esas dos palabras resonaron en su mente como un par de campanadas difíciles de ignorar

¿Cómo era que no lo había pensado antes? ¡Por Dios! Estaba en el bunker de los pingüinos, su refugio, su cede de comando, ¡SU HOGAR! El lugar en donde ocultaban sus más guardados y clasificados secretos

Espiráculo se quedo inmóvil, pensativo, con la vista clavada en algún punto de la nada

-¿doc., se encuentra bien? – bajo la vista y se encontró con la expectante mirada de una de las langosta

-eh… si, no es nada, es solo que… olvide algo – fingió rápidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos – ustedes adelántense yo ya los alcanzo – agrego con una sonrisa "sincera" acompañado de un ademán de su aleta. El crustáceo solo se encogió de hombros y tras un despreocupado "ok" desapareció por el laboratorio junto con sus otros camaradas

Al asegurarse por completo de que ahora estaba solo, el malvado cetáceo de dio la vuelta observando detalladamente el lugar

-documento confidenciales, vengan con papá – susurro para si mismo con una malvada sonrisa estampada en la cara. Rápidamente y en completo silencio comenzó a hurgar en todos los lugares de la habitación, buscado algún botón o compartimiento secreto que le diera acceso a lo que en realidad quería. Bajo la besa, detrás del televisor, detrás del reloj, e incluso en las paredes, pero no encontró nada. Espiráculo frunció el seño y se llevo una aleta al mentón, preguntándose en donde diablos podía esconder un pingüino algo de gran valor, luego y sin precio aviso, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al responderse a si mismo la duda que tenia. "en el lugar menos esperado" sonrío entonces con malicia y perspicacia, dirigiendo su vista al pequeño refrigerador blanco y cuadrado que había en una esquina de la sala, cerca del televisor

**touche**

Lentamente se acerco hasta la pequeña nevera y con cuidado se inclino un poco hacia delante para abrir la puerta de la misma.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver lo que ahí dentro había: un sándwich viejo de sardinas con mantequilla de maní que comenzaba a descomponerse, tenia algo de moho y su olor era terriblemente desagradable. Al instante una mueca de asco se había hecho presente en el rostro del delfín, quien por un momento había pensado en cerrar nuevamente la puerta, para preservar su vida y la de cualquier otro ser vivo a cien metros a la redonda, pero algo había llamado su atención, una pequeña pieza roja que se asomaba debajo del asqueroso bocadillo ¿un botón quizá?

Titubeo por un momento antes de decidir remover el mohoso pan con la punta de su aleta y revelar así aquel acceso secreto que seguramente era el que había estado buscando. Sin duda aquella había sido una sucia jugada, sucia pero brillante. Sin perder más tiempo, el villano volvió a sonreír, presionando con ansias la colorada tecla, e inmediatamente detrás de él, en la pared de hormigón, una compuerta secreta se había abierto dejando al descubierto su contenido: un montón de gruesas carpetas verdes con el sello de "top secret"

**Oh si, recuerdo ese triunfante y efímero momento. En mis aletas había tomado el documento que me permitiría saber las mayores vulnerabilidades de aquel equipo de trajeados inútiles a los que tanto odiaba (y sigo odiando) sin embargo, eso no era lo que el destino tenia planeado para mi…**

-¿doc? – la repentina voz de Termidor había interrumpido la felicidad del delfín en aquel momento. Espiráculo giro su cabeza en dirección al laboratorio de kowalski encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de la confundida langosta

-Termidor – hablo sorprendido, escondiendo sin mucho éxito lo que había acabado de expropiar, tras su espalda

-¿q-que esta haciendo? – Exigió saber el crustáceo, incapaz de despegar su vista de la carpeta – oh no, dígame que no es lo que creo que es… - agrego en tono grave agrandando sus ya enormes ojos

-yo eh…

-¡le esta robando a los pingüinos! – exclamó exaltado pero sin dejar de susurrar. Su líder abrió y cerro la boca varias veces en busca de alguna excusa tonta que le salvara el pellejo, pero no logro hacer nada mas que solo perder la paciencia

-al diablo, Termidor – hablo entonces enojado, frunciendo el seño a sus secuaz – esto en una oportunidad única, ¡irrepetible!, a menos que quieras que también golpee a santa el año que viene – agrego ya sin intentar esconder la carpeta

-pero esta mal, eso no fue lo que vinimos a hacer

-¡hacemos lo que yo diga, soy el jefe!

-si, un jefe muy malo

-sorpresa, molusco, soy un villano. Es lo que hago… – decía inflado el pecho con orgullo

-y esta demasiado bajo, incluso para usted, ¡por favor! ¿Atacar al enemigo mientras duerme?

-es un clásico

-¡es un fraude! – exclamo Termidor apuntando con enojo al gran mamífero, este le devolvió una seria mirada por lo que parecieron un par de eternos segundos

-suficiente, no tolerare esta clase de insubordinación, regresemos al cuartel

-no hasta que regrese eso a su lugar

-oblígame – reto el delfín, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, sonrisa que fue intercambiada por una expresión de asombro al ver como el crustáceo cerraba con fuerza una de sus pinzas alrededor del documento – suelta eso ahora mismo si no quieres ser rostisado – amenazo entonces entornado los ojos. "NO" había sido la firme respuesta que había recibido por parte de su remitente. Espiráculo frunció aun mas el seño acercando de un tirón el documento hacia su pecho y al segundo siguiente Termidor hizo lo mismo pero con ambas tenazas.

Fue en ese momento cuando se desencadeno una acalorada y fuerte discusión a base de insultos susurrados y amenazas hechas en lenguaje de señas, cada uno sin dejar de jalar el documento, amenazando con que este se rompiera a la mitad en cualquier momento. Pero la pelea paro súbitamente al ser interrumpida por cierta ave monocromática que literalmente paso entre ellos con el pico abierto y ambas aletas extendidas hacia delante como si de un zombie se tratase.

Los otros dos se habían quedado inmóviles, estáticos, como si el hecho de no moverse los hiciera invisibles, incapaces de hacer anda mas que solo seguir con la mirada a Rico, que caminaba sonámbulo hasta el pequeño refrigerador que hasta entonces había permanecido abierto (cosa que explicaba el fétido aroma del lugar) pero el mismo aroma curiosamente era el que había atraído al pingüino a comer un par de bocadillos nocturno.

espiráculo y Termidor cruzaron miradas de reojo, para luego ver como Rico devoraba sin piedad un par de sardinas antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar lentamente hacia su cama de la misma manera en que había salido de ella: como un zombie.

la tensión no acabo sino pasados dos minutos luego de lo ocurrido

al estar completamente seguros de que el pingüino no se volvería a mover de su cama, Termidor fue el primero en salir de su letargo, dirigiendo una seria mirada al delfín en frente de el. El villano le devolvió la mirada con el mismo gesto, pero un par de segundos después su expresión se ablando en un suspiro de resignación

-muy bien – cedió al fin con todo el enojo del mundo burbujeando en su interior, pero aun así soltó la carpeta. El crustáceo la tomo con ambas pinzas y sonrió satisfecho asintiendo con la cabeza

-me alegro de que recapacitara, señor – comento antes de darse media vuelta para poner los documentos de vuelta en su lugar. Espiráculo no hizo mas que solo cruzarse de aletas y desviar la mirada, refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo, al igual que un niño molesto al que le habían quitado su juguete – ahora regresemos a casa

**y así fue como acabo todo.**

**En mi opinión, una completa injusticia.  
>Desde el punto de vista de cualquier otra persona, simplemente karma.<br>Termino que a mi parecer, es una completa basura.  
>Pero aho estábamos, abordando de nuevo el trineo que nos llevaría a casa. Finalmente la aventura había acabado. Yo aun no podía creer que había desperdiciado mi oportunidad única, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie más. Las langostas ya agotadas se divertían hablando entre ellos de lo genial y maravilloso que todo había sido. Yo por otro lado solo quería olvidar todo aquel asunto, esperando llegar al cuartel y tomarme un merecido descanso, pero había algo que no había previsto en mis planes.<strong>

-¡ya llegamos! – canto con emoción una de las langostas que abordaban el trineo

"abran las puertas" se escucho una voz que era transmitida a través de un megáfono cercano. La orden fue dada y las enormes compuertas de acero que conformaban el techo del cuartel, comenzaron a separarse dejando el paso libre a los recién llegados. Lentamente la nave fue descendiendo en la zona de aterrizaje, en donde reunidos estaban un montón de crustáceos curiosos, con ansias de saber hasta los más mínimos detalles de esa "grandiosa misión" de la que solo pocos afortunados habían sido elegidos para participar.

Comentarios como "bienvenidos" "¿Cómo les fue?" "HOLA, JEFE" eran lanzados al aire mientras el trineo tocaba suelo. El primero en salir fue Termidor, siendo seguido por sus entusiastas compañeros, quienes al instante fueron rodeados y bombardeados con un montón de preguntas. El doctor Espiráculo, por su parte, se había quedado en el gris y metálico vehiculo, observándolos a todos con una expresión neutra. Algo dentro de el, quizás su sentido común, le hacia querer ordenarle a todos que cerraran la boca y se pusieran a trabajar, pero una pequeña parte, un sentimiento extraño y poco habitual, lo estaba haciendo querer disfrutar de aquel extraño momento de diversión.

Nunca había visto tanta felicidad en sus alcornoques secuaces, y por alguna extraña razón, hasta el mismo quería sonreír sin causa o motivo aparente. Montones de pensamientos inundaban su mente, sin duda aquella "pequeña aventura" había hecho cambios en él, cosa que mantendría en secreto. Bajo la vista, inmerso en sus asuntos, cuando de pronto una conocida y burlona voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¡bienvenido de vuelta, muchacho!

Tan pronto como el delfín había alzado la vista, todas las langostas a su alrededor habían callado súbitamente, dejando solo una incomodo silencio de por medio

-¡USTED! – hablo entonces el cetáceo abriendo su único ojo mas de los normal, mirando fijamente al regordete anciano, este solo sonrió divertido sin decir nada – …usted – volvió a repetir el villano sin encontrar aun las palabras correctas para expresarse. Tenía tanto que decir, tanto de que quejarse, que ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar. Miro a sus secuaces y estos le devolvieron la mirada un tanto apenados y temerosos

- no creo que sea necesario que les preguntes como fue que escape de mi celda – comento Santa, adivinando las intenciones del mamífero acuático – creo que ya sabes a que se debe – agrego sonriente pasando una mano por su enorme estomago. Al verlo, Espiráculo abrió y cerro la boca en busca de alguna oración coherente, pero no emitió palabra alguna - ¿Qué tienes, muchacho? ¿Acaso aun dudas de la existencia de Santa Claus? – agrego para luego reír un poco. Las langostas desviaron de nuevo la mirada a su líder, esperando su reacción

-ok – logro decir por fin el villano. Tomo un largo suspiro y continuo – supongamos por un momento que… usted es el verdadero Nicolás ¿si? Muy bien. Llego aquí, después de haber pasado toda la noche repartiendo estúpidas cajitas adornadas a un montón de mocosos engreídos, con ganas de tomarme un descanso, y usted, aparece de la nada sin ninguna aparente contusión craneal… solo… ¡¿para darme la bienvenida?!

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta la cortesía y los buenos modales

-¡¿TIENE IDEA DE POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO?! – Exploto entonces, apuntando acusadoramente al hombre de rojo con su aleta – ¡casi me mato al estrellarme contra un edificio! – Decía mientras comenzaba a descender del trineo en el que hasta entonces había estado - ¡mis secuaces me han desobedecido toda la noche! ¡Estuve a punto de vomitar al ver ese…. Pan podrido en el refrigerador! ¡Y este torbellino de colores o lo que sea que se llame….

-ninguna de esas cosas pareció imparte entonces, cuando comías todas esas galletas con chispas de chocolate – lo interrumpió de repente, mirándolo con divertida recriminación

-ESO NO…

-tampoco cuando le devolviste el regalo a esa tierna niñita con el oso de peluche – al escuchar eso, los crustáceos emitieron un asombrado "uuuuh" mirando a su líder con asombro

-ah, pues… eh… NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE….

-además, muchacho, si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste el primero en atacar – volvió a hablar interrumpiendo de nuevo al enfadado delfín, mientras se toqueteaba la sien derecha con la punta de su dedo índice

-¡pero eso no fue intencional! Yo no tengo la culpa que usted haya pasado en el preciso momento en el que el rayo se disparo…

-jo, jo, jo… lo se…

-yo no quis… un momento… ¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Usted estaba en perfecto estado cuando… ¿Por qué rayos me hizo…

-todo esto era algo que tenia que pasar. O como tu mismo dirías, estaba fríamente calculado jo, jo, jo – hablaba Santa encogiéndose de hombros con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-¿QUE? – volvió a estallar el villano ahora con un tic en el ojo. De haber tenido cabello se lo hubiera arrancado a montones. Pero aun estado al borde de la desesperación logro autocontrolarse - déjeme ver si entendí. Osea que dejarse golpear mientras vuela a una peligrosa altura, y caer con riesgo de muerte, solo para librarse de su trabajo, dándoselo a alguien mas… ¿es algo natural en su rutina de trabajo anual?

-no, por supuesto que no. Es solo que nadie nunca lo había pedido, hasta ahora.. – al ver que el cetáceo estaba a punto de decir otro "¿Qué?", Santa prosiguió – veras, muchacho, todos los años, personas de todo el mundo me mandan sus cartas, pidiendo por escrito lo que quieren recibir como regalo de navidad…

-eso lo se

-…bueno, este año recibí una carta bastante peculiar – agrego con una sonrisa, mientras hacia un movimiento extraño con su mano. De la nada flotando sobre el, había aparecido un pequeño papelito blanco. La mayoría de los presentes lo observo con fascinación y sin mas, el hombre gordo comenzó a leer:

_"querido Santa_

_Este año me he portado muy bien y eh hecho muchas buenas obras. Por fortuna ya tengo todo lo que quisiera tener. Pero me gustaría que algo especial ocurriera esta navidad. Todos debemos divertirnos y ser felices alguna vez, así que desearía que el Dr. Espiráculo pasara una grata navidad repartiendo los regalos de todo el reino unido, apuesto a que le gustara…"  
><em>  
>-¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién escribió esta tonteria? – protesto el malvado mamífero deslizándose hacia adelante para intentar tomar la carta. Pero justo cuando le pareció que la había rosado con la punta de su aleta, esta desapareció automáticamente dejando solo un rastro de polvillo dorado. Espiráculo se miro la aleta sin poder evitar sorprenderse, pero sin apaciguar su seño. Luego elevo la vista, mirando a Santa de manera seria y poco agradable<p>

-lo siento, no puedo revelar quien es el autor

-juro que cuando lo encuentre, yo…

-se lo que sientes, muchacho. Créeme, yo también pensé que esto era absurdo, ¿un villano haciendo mi papel? Jo, jo, jo, ridículo. – hizo una pausa en la que el otro lo miro sin decir nada – pero quien diría… dentro de toda esa coraza de maldad y odio, en realidad si tienes un buen corazón. No pensé que terminaras con todo el trabajo, y mira, henos aquí – el regordete humano vestido de rojo dejo de hablar, y el cetáceo en frente de él agacho la mirada en un gesto aparentemente sumiso

-NO – hablo de repente, luego de un momento, insistiendo testarudo - Yo no tengo buen corazón, SOY EL TIPO MALO, ¡esto es solo una estúpida equivocación!

-¿por que no admites de una vez que si te gusto?

-yo no…

-ADMITELO – hablo Santa, esta vez golpeando al delfín en la cabeza con un pequeño obsequio plano y rectangular. Este se llevo una aleta a la cabeza y adopto una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos al recibir el impacto.

-¡oiga! – protesto abriendo de nuevo los parpados, pero delante de el ya no había nada mas que solo un leve rastro de brillo nacarado. Desvió su vista a todas partes, al igual que todos sus crustáceos… pero Santa ya no estaba ahí, ni en ninguna parte. De inmediato un creciente murmureo comenzó a escucharse en toda la sala

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué paso?

Espiráculo bajo la vista al tablero de su fiel Scooter y ahí, envuelto con un papel azul y gris a rayas, estaba el pequeño regalo que lo había golpeado en la frente. Inevitablemente frunció el seño enojado, tomo el paquete con designio de arrojarlo al suelo y pasarle por encima varias veces, pero de pronto su expresión se ablando, cosa que ya no era una sorpresa en aquella noche. Miro con curiosidad al pequeño regalo por un momento, antes de decidir abrirlo. Con cuidado rasgo la envoltura descubriendo así un bonito marco de madera tallada. Era un portarretrato.

El doctor abrió grande el único ojo que le quedaba, al ver la foto que ahí había. La miro fijamente para luego pasar con cuidado una aleta sobre la superficie del vidrio. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, recordando _aquel _momento. Escrito al borde inferior de la hoja estaba con letras brillantes: "feliz navidad, muchacho"

el ruido de las voces de los secuaces a su alrededor lo habían hecho regresar en si. Alzo la vista y miro a los lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto sonreír, y al ver que todo estaba "bajo control", rápidamente envolvió de nuevo el marco, preparándose para salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto alguien lo interrumpió

-¿a que le sonríe doc.?

Inmediatamente bajo la vista encontrándose con Termidor, quien sin gran éxito intentaba asomarse para ver que era el regalo. Exhaló aliviado agradeciendo que no hubiese sido otro de los crustáceos

-Termidor…

-¿si?

-… feliz navidad

y sin mas salio de la sala de mando dejando aun sorprendido y shockeado Termidor atrás.

fin…**  
><strong>

…

para los crustáceos curiosos que quieran saber cual era la foto en el marco, aquí les dejo el link: art/Feliz-Navidad-Muchacho-328313983?ga_submit=10%3A1348187583  
>en la pagina siguiente esta un pequeño epilogo de la historia *w*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella mañana el sol había amanecido radiante, iluminando todo a su alcance a medida que surgía de entre los edificios de la gran manzana. Los animales recién despertaban de su reparador sueño y con ansias devolvían los regalos que habían recibido durante la larga noche.

En el habitad de los pingüinos no era diferente. Tres de ellos ya habían abandonado sus literas, mientras que uno aun, el mas joven de todos, descansaba en su cama vagamente consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que una voz conocida pareció irrumpir en las lejanas tierras de sus sueños

-¡CABO! Despierta ya, flojo

Al escuchar la ansiosa voz de su general al mando, el pequeño pingüino abrió los parpados con pesura, frunciendo un poco el seño. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, pero se suponía que ese día dormiría un poco mas de lo apropiado. Sin embargo al ver la cara de su líder con un enorme y peludo bigote falso pegado a su pico, su sueño se desvaneció por completo, incorporándose de golpe. Al ver su reacción Skipper rió un poco

-hey, hey, hey, muchachito, pensaba que ya no ibas a despertar – hablo entonces con esa extraña voz que a veces solía utilizar, pero al ver que su soldado lo miraba de manera extraña procedió a retirar el mostacho de su cara – ¡solo soy yo! ja, ja, ja. Oye, te vez hambriento, ¿quieres algo de comer?

al escuchar aquella inusual pregunta, Cabo se extraño un poco, su líder casi nunca le ofrecía tal cosa, puesto que casi nunca cocinaba, a menos que se tratara de un poco de sorpresa repescado

-no, gracias, estoy bien – se negó el muchacho pensando mas en la ultima posibilidad

-¿seguro? Esta nueva cafetera con mostacho falso hace unas tostadas deliciosas – insistió el pingüino de cabeza plana, mirando con admiración el aparato entre sus aletas que aparentemente había sacado de algún lugar de la nada tras su espalda. Al verla Cabo abrió grandes los ojos, comprendiendo que los regalos de navidad ya habían sido entregados. Bajo de su cama de un brinco y miro hacia la pequeña mesa de acero que solía estar en medio de la sala, ahí estaban Kowalski y rico, este ultimo sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en sus dos aletas, disfrutando de la bonita melodía de una pequeña cajita de música, acompañado de su fiel amiga, la señorita Perky.

De nuevo miro a Skipper con una radiante sonrisa en su pico, y este le devolvió el gesto pero de una manera menos convincente

-si, lo se, yo tampoco me esperaba esto – admitió el líder, refiriéndose al pingüino psicópata, que muy embelesado se dejaba adormecer por la tonada – supongo que la música calma a las bestias – comento luego, mirando divertido a Rico. Pero lo que no sabia era que la alegría de Cabo se debía a otra cosa – oye, Kowalski. ¿Tu si me aceptas una tostada? – grito Skipper a su segundo al mando, mientras se acercaba caminando hasta él, siendo seguido por el mas joven

-no, gracias – se negó el científico acomodando sus gafas protectoras en su frente - ya fueron suficientes con las ultimas siete que comí – agrego al tiempo que manipulaba cuidadosamente un pequeño y muy maloliente cubito plateado con un par de pinzas grandes

-¿que es eso? – pregunto el menor apuntando con la aleta

-¿y por que apesta tanto? – agrego el otro con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro

-señores, permítanme presentarles… ¡al talanium! – Presento Kowalski en toda su gloria, a lo que sus compañeros lo miraron de manera desconcertada – es una elemento poco conocido y muy difícil de hallar. Ni siquiera se encuentra en el estomago de Rico, tiene infinidades de usos para la ciencia moderna. Lastima que huela a popo de hipopótamo… - al decir eso ultimo, los demás contorsionaron sus expresiones en unas de completo asco - ¿Qué? La ciencia soporta esta clase de… Contratiempos

-eh… si… como digas, Kowalski, solo no quiero que explote – ordeno Skipper sin mucho interés por el pequeño cubito y su teniente acepto con un molesto "aja"

-y… ¿algún regalo para mí? – pregunto Cabo tocándose las puntas de las aletas. Al instante sus compañeros, incluso rico lo miraron sin decir nada y luego cruzaron miradas entre ellos como si estuvieran preparándose para dar una mala noticia

-eh…. ¿Cabo?... no... No sabemos como decirte esto, pero… para ti solo llego una carta… - hablo el mas alto sintiendo lastima por el pequeño, al tiempo que le extendía el pequeño papel blanco atado con la cinta. Cabo lo tomo sin decir nada y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

-oh…bueno… creo que la leeré por… allá – comento retirándose lentamente, fingiendo decepción ante las incomodas miradas de sus amigos. Pero al darse media vuelta sonrió de "oreja a oreja" apretando la carta contra su pecho.

Rápidamente subió a su litera apartando las sabanas y el lunacorcio a un lado y leyó para si mismo:

"_Estimado Cabo._

_Nunca antes había leído una petición como la tuya, ese si que es un completo reto. Pero si estas leyendo esto, significa que tu deseo se ha hecho realidad. Me alegra que gustes compartir la alegría de la navidad con alguien más, aunque este no lo acepte en un principio. Lo único que lamentare de todo esto es no poder comer las galletas con forma de pescado que sueles dejar sobre la mesa, son mis favoritas._

_Sinceramente, San Nicolás." _


End file.
